


[Not] In the Mood

by orphan_account



Category: Bluepulse - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	[Not] In the Mood

_Jaime Reyes, hormone levels indicate arousal. Suggested tactic for correction: orgasm._

Jaime ignored the Scarab as he worked Bart’s shirt up over his head. He was more than well aware of his “arousal”. Thankfully Khaji Da fell silent for the moment.

He moved to remove his own shirt before leaning down to press his lips to the speedster’s below him. His sigh of contentment as Bart carded his fingers through his hair almost turned to a sigh of annoyance as his symbiote decided to update him on his “problem”.

_These tactics are ineffective. Please try another. Would you like a suggestion?_

He continued to try and pretend the annoying, little AI that was attached to his spine didn’t exist as he rocked his hips into Bart’s. The moan it elicited from the redhead and the nails digging into his skin and the fingers pulling at his hair sent a shiver down his spine.

_Spike in hormone levels. This tactic is counterproductive, suggestion: change in current tactic._

Jaime groaned in slight annoyance as he rolled their hips together again, hoping Bart wouldn’t notice. Judging by the way he was trying to undo the button of his jeans Jaime figured that he hadn’t. He gasped against the speedster’s neck lightly as a warm hand found its way into his boxers.

_This tactic is slightly more productive but it is not the best choice. Suggested tactic: mate the Impulse._

He’d never understand why Khaji Da didn’t realize that that was the ultimate goal in this situation, and that he was working his way in that direction. It seemed, even when he’d explained all of this to the Scarab already, he refused to listen.

His lips found Bart’s again as he slowly worked his jeans open with one hand. As they were in the process of tugging each other’s pants off Khaji Da spoke up again.

_Jaime Reyes, this is not the tactic I suggested. Why have you not mated the Impulse yet?_

“Dios mio! For the love of all that is holy it’s called  _foreplay_ , Khaji Da! Now would you please shut up!” Jaime said in frustration, hanging his head and resting it against Bart’s shoulder.

Bart cupped his chin and guided their lips together, kissing him gently. Jaime could tell he was trying not to laugh.

_Hormone levels returning to normal. Stress levels raised._

“I said shut up Khaji Da.” Jaime said, making Bart chuckle. “You too, Bart.”

This wasn’t the first time the Scarab had ruined the mood, and he highly doubted this would be the last.


End file.
